The Scientist in the Girl
by Ficalicious
Summary: There's a rule in the world where you can only have so much happiness. Life can reach a certain level of perfect before it all falls apart. This is dealing with the fall out. *Character death warning...or is there?
1. Chapter 1

**The Scientist in the Girl and the Girl in the Scientist**

**There's a rule in the world where you can only have so much happiness. Life can reach a certain level of perfect before it all falls apart. This is dealing with the fall out.**

***Character death warning!**

**I had a dream about this one and just had to write it down. Only a short piece at the moment, as I'm actually working on a different story at the moment. But depending on people's reactions I may be convinced to continue it. Please read and review. New territory for me. Oh, and they aren't mine. **

Some defined their position in life by the amount of money they have. By how many friends, their popularity, their social standing. Others see success by job status, having a big house, having power, and having more, more, more.

For Seeley Booth life was measured by happiness. His defining life moments were linked deeply with happiness. And this was one of those defining moments. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, his body tight with nerves and the hum of anticipation pulsing through his veins. He'd only experienced this once before and while the memory had not dimmed over the years, he was shocked by the intensity of the emotions.

This was his happy moment.

A shrill cry filled the room and there were several small cheers from the nurses. Booth gazed down at his wife as she caught her breath, sweat glistening on her brow. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was clearly exhausted - the effort tiring her. And yet, when her beautiful blue eyes met his she managed to smile the most stunning smile he'd ever seen. There was movement before them and both turned their attention to the doctor.

"Ten fingers and ten toes. Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." He handed the swaddled baby to her mother. Dr Temperance Brennan gazed down at the tiny life that she and Booth had created. Despite all of her knowledge, her book learning, her ideas of what pregnancy and childbirth were she could not control the deep waves of emotion washing over her. Her eyes welled as she took in her tiny daughter. They'd made her. She was a part of both of them. And here, away from the books and the Internet and logic, Brennan saw that for what it was. Amazing. She held the baby up for Booth to hold.

Booth reached down and carefully cradled the tiny baby in his large arms. She was so small. He couldn't remember Parker ever being this small. Of course, he had been. But it felt like a lifetime ago. And now he was holding a baby girl. _Their _baby girl. He leant down and placed a feather soft kiss on her downy forehead. She was as beautiful as her mother. Stunning. A minute old and he was wrapped around her finger. He knew that he would give her anything. He was in love with her from the very first second. This was his daughter.

Brennan's eyes drifted shut as she lay back. She couldn't help smiling. The image of Booth with his daughter was burnt into her memory and the endorphins rushing through her were making her feel light-headed. She heard Booth cooing to the baby.

"She walked up to me and asked me to dance. I asked her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola. L-O-L-A; Lola," he sang softly. Brennan felt a loving smile caress her lips. That was their daughter's song. It had been playing when Booth had asked her to marry him and she'd finally said yes. It had been on the radio when Brennan had discovered she was pregnant. And it was one of Booth's favourite songs. And now it was their daughter's name.

Lola Booth. Despite keeping her own surname when marrying Booth, Brennan wanted their daughter to carry his name. And it meant something to Booth. To Brennan it was merely a name. But to Booth it was a legacy. It said that he was a father. A father who cared about and loved his children. Brennan wanted Booth to have that.

Having a child was going to change their life. But she was happy. Seeing Booth so happy and overjoyed with their daughter, her own happiness at this new life, made the fear of the unknown worth it. For the first time in her life, Brennan knew who she was, where she belonged, and she was happy.

…

5 Years Later

"Thanks for calling me."

"Hey man, its no problem. I went in there to get some files and I saw her asleep on the couch. I knew you'd be worried." Hodgins' voice held none of its joviality that it once did. He was sombre.

"Yeah. I realised she was missing but I never would have guessed she'd be here. Pretty stupid. I should have known."

"Don't blame yourself, Booth. She's upset. She's just trying to find a safe place."

"I like you better when you aren't trying to shrink me, Hodgins." Booth glanced at the scientist. The shorter man shrugged.

"Just trying to help."

"Trying to help with what?" Angela asked, moving between Booth and Hodgins. Booth shook his head and walked into the darkened office. Angela sighed, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, the stoop of his shoulders, the sadness that covered him like a cloak. Her own grief was overwhelming but to see Booth's pain merely dwarfed her feelings. She felt Hodgins put an arm around her, offering comfort.

Booth waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He slowly walked to the couch, taking in the still figure half covered by a throw rug. His heart felt heavy. He was uncomfortable here. It didn't feel right. It was too soon. He sat gently on the edge of the couch and rested his hand on the leg nearest to him. The figure stirred.

"Wake up, baby." He said gently, giving her leg a squeeze.

The figure pulled away into a heartbreaking ball and curled away from him, shielding her eyes. Booth heard the hitching in her breath. He felt so tired.

"Lola, sweetheart. Look at me."

The little girl curled tighter into herself, giving no sign that she was listening to him. Booth ran his hand over his eyes.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" He gently rolled the girl onto her back, finding that she was awake, her eyes wide and tearstained. His heart was breaking. Seeing her like this. This was his baby. And she was hurting. He didn't want his daughter to be going through this. _He_ didn't want to be going through this.

"Daddy?" The little girl looked up at her father with huge blue eyes. They were her mother's eyes. Booth swallowed and loosened his tie.

"Yeah baby, I'm here." Booth reached out and pulled his daughter to him, hugging her tightly. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. Booth inhaled her shampoo scent and let out a deep sigh against her. There was so much pain here. He didn't know how to deal with it. But this little girl was the exact reason he would have to. He felt tears burning his eyes.

"Why are you here, Lola?" He asked again. Why had his daughter chosen _here _of all places to run away to?

"I wanted to be near her." His daughter was crying now, deep, wracking sobs that shook her small frame. Booth tried to steady himself.

"Oh baby," he sighed, holding her tighter. His tears were falling into her soft hair now, dampening it. "Did you think that mummy would be here?" He pulled back to meet his daughter's eyes. This was not a conversation he'd thought he'd ever have with his five-year-old child. No parent should have to have this conversation with their child.

"You said that she had to go away. This is where mummy goes when she's not at home." Her voice was thick with emotion. She was trying desperately to understand this incomprehensible reality. Booth was aching, watching her try to deal with this.

"Oh, baby. Mummy isn't here anymore. She's not going to be coming to work anymore." The words killed him to say. It seemed to make it more real to say it. It had only been a week. Seven days since his wife, the love of his life, had been murdered. Seven days in which he had tried to hold himself together for his daughter. 168 hours without sleep, hardly eating, hardly functioning. He felt that he had to be dying because there was no way that living could hurt this much and someone could survive it.

"We aren't going to see her again, are we?" His five year old was handling this better than him. She seemed to be coming to some kind of terms with the reality. He didn't want her to. He wanted her screaming and crying and not dealing. He didn't want his daughter to accept the death of her mother. Maybe that was selfish of him, but he just wanted to keep the memory of Temperance alive.

"No, baby. We aren't." He choked the words out. He felt himself losing control at those words. Tears began pouring from his eyes and he felt the sobs building in his chest. He let go of Lola and stood up quickly, moving away from her. He didn't want her to see him like this. He quickly left the office.

Hodgins and Angela were still at the door, wanting to offer support. Angela saw the state Booth was in and hugged him to her. She was overwhelmed with his pain.

"Its alright big guy. Its ok." She held him tightly.

"She's really gone. She's gone." Booth sobbed. He was fighting a force that he was powerless against. He couldn't control these emotions.

"Yeah, sweetie. She is." Angela rubbed his back soothingly. "Is Lola still in there?"

Booth nodded against her.

"I'm going to go and talk to her, ok? She's probably pretty upset, seeing you like this. You stay here and calm down. She needs her dad, Booth." She gave him a gentle smile, softening the blow of her harsh words. She left him with Hodgins and went to the girl.

Lola had curled in on herself again. Angela didn't take Booth's gentle approach with her. She'd always been upfront with Brennan and she had sworn to herself that she would do the same with Lola. That was how she was.

"Talk to me, Lola." She said, not waiting for the little girl to roll over.

"I'm sorry daddy is sad." Lola said, brushing her chestnut hair out of her eyes.

"Its ok to be sad. I'm sad too. You can be sad."

"Because mummy is dead?"

"Yes. And if you want to cry, that's ok. And if you want to be angry, that's ok too."

"Is daddy angry?"

"I think he is, yes."

"At me?"

"What? Lola, god no! He's not angry at you. Why would you think that?"

"Because I look like mummy. And because he thinks he cant let me see him being sad."

This little girl shocked Angela. She was her mother's daughter. Too wise for her years. She gave her a soft smile.

"Trust me, Lola. Your dad is not angry with you. He's just angry that something bad happened to your mum."

The little girl took that in, nodding slowly. Angela looked around at the dark office. She hadn't been in here since the funeral. It seemed creepy to be in there, without Brennan filling it.

"Why did you come here tonight, Lola?" She asked, watching the little girl. Their eyes met.

"This is mummy's room. I wanted to be close to her." The logic was obvious. Angela could understand how a little girl would seek out where her mother spent a lot of her time in order to be close to her.

"I think its time to go home, Lola." Angela said. She brushed back Lola's damp hair.

"Where is mummy?" She asked softly.

"Oh boy, you sure ask the tough ones, don't you?" Angela stated. She didn't want to give Lola a brash answer. She knew what Booth's beliefs were. But she also knew Brennan's. She didn't know what to tell Lola.

"Daddy says she's in heaven." Lola looked up at her with quizzical eyes. Angela nodded.

"Yes. He believes that she is in heaven. And that's ok."

"Do you think she's in heaven?"

"I don't know." Angela answered honestly. "I'd like to think that she was somewhere nice, somewhere she could be peaceful. But I don't know."

"I think she is in that box. The one that they put in the hole." Angela tried to hide her shock. Yes, this was Brennan's daughter.

"Well, that is mummy's body, sweetie. But I think your dad is talking about her soul."

Lola was quiet for a few moments, thinking.

"I don't think I believe in heaven." She said finally. Angela nodded gently, trying not to judge either way. "Mummy didn't believe in heaven. And why would she want to go there to be happy? Wouldn't she stay with us?"

Angela didn't know what to say. She wanted to make this little girl feel better. It was amazing. She was such a mix of Booth and Brennan that sometimes it was like seeing them in miniature. Her expressions, her ideas, her entire structure. Angela could see each marker of both parents. She was saved having to find an answer as Booth walked in. He had regained his composure.

"Everything alright here?" He asked, coming over to them and squatting beside the couch. He took his daughter's hand.

"Yes, daddy." Lola replied. She still looked as though she were pondering some hefty thoughts. Angela was worried that she would compartmentalise her feelings; something her mother was notorious for.

"Ready to go home?" Booth asked. Lola nodded.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight, daddy?" Her eyes were pleading. Booth nodded slowly.

"Just tonight, ok."

"Ok."

Booth scooped his daughter, still wrapped in the blanket, into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck like a little monkey. Booth dropped a kiss to the top of her head. The three of them made their way out of the office.

"Thanks Angela." Booth said as they moved out into the lab. "And you Hodgins." He nodded at the shorter man.

"No problems man." Hodgins said with a halfhearted smile.

"For working on the case." Booth clarified. He wanted them to know how grateful he was that they were all determined to catch the killer. He appreciated it more than he was capable of showing at the moment.

"Don't mention it. Please. Don't." Hodgins gave him a hard look. He wasn't ready to deal with the truth of his friend's death. And he didn't want gratitude for doing the right thing. Of course he was going to work on finding the killer. It went without saying.

"We better get home." Booth said finally. He was exhausted and he could feel his daughter flagging against him. He wanted her to rest. Things might be easier in the morning. With a heavy heart and an aching, weary, exhausted body he left the Jeffersonian and headed back to the home that they'd built a family in.

**So that's it so far. What did you think? Don't know if I will go anywhere with it, but I wanted to put it up just the same. Let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scientist in the Girl and the Girl in the Scientist**

**Sorry for the delay! I literally JUST moved to China. As in, a week ago. So things are crazy hectic at the moment. But I wanted to get another little chapter in. I know this story is really depressing and I have no idea what I am writing it but it was just in my head. I will work to update some of the others this weekend.**

**Let me know what you think. As always; nothing is mine. Read and Review!**

The nights were cooler now. Even with the heating on the air held a chill. The house felt too large. Too empty. Perhaps it was their loss that created that chill. Was it because she was gone that the house echoed the way it did? Was that the cause of the eerie noises that filled the night? Or was it all in his mind? Was his grief causing him to find things that weren't really there? It was hard to tell.

Booth gazed at his daughter as she tangled in the sheets. She was asleep – finally – and he could see her pain as she slumbered. She was so small. Such a tiny waif of a thing. And now, at five years old, she had no mother. Booth felt like he'd failed her. He remembered Temperance's hesitancy at trusting him, at believing that he wouldn't leave her. When they'd had Lola he had sworn that their daughter would grow up with both her parents. He'd promised it. He'd made Bones shed her armour and let Temperance trust again. And now she was gone. As illogical as it was, he blamed himself. If he'd done something, _anything, _different that day maybe she would still be alive. Maybe the bullet would have merely grazed her or gone clean through her shoulder instead of puncturing her lung. If he hadn't caught that red light maybe he'd have been there to take the bullet instead. Maybe if she hadn't turned to answer Hodgins' question she would have made it clear across the road and the bullet would have hit the wall behind where she'd been standing instead. But Booth knew, as Brennan had so often said, there were too many variables. He could spend his life trying to imagine exactly what he could have done differently to change the outcome of that day and would never change the cold hard fact that Temperance Brennan, his wife, was dead. The thought stung, but like a child picking scabs, Booth was determined to desensitise himself to the fact. He had to. If he wanted to survive this he had to close off his heart.

Lola rolled over in her sleep and let out a sigh. Booth's eyes fell again to his daughter. She was a carbon copy of her mother. Temperance had always said that she looked like him, but Booth never saw it. Her eyes, her hair, her features – they were all Temperance. The only part of Booth in that little girl was her smile. She had inherited his charm smile, his ability to win people over. Since the day she'd been born she'd been able to win Booth over with the simplest cock of her lips. But her entire personality was Bones. She was a mini Bones. And he loved her for it.

He brushed a strand of hair back off her face and tried to curb his worry. She was due to start school soon. It had been all she'd talked about for months. Bones had been excited too. Lola was smart for her age, which was of little surprise seeing as she was her mother's daughter. And Lola was often in the lab, although Booth saw to it that she was shielded from much of the death and gore. But she'd had her fair share of tuition. Hodgins conducted all kinds of mad scientist experiments with her, Angela taught her art, Brennan would forever go over the names of bones, tribes, countries. And Lola lapped it all up. She was a sponge. Booth would joke that he never got to see his daughter she spent so much time at the Jeffersonian. _Used _to joke. He couldn't even form the word "squintern-ette" anymore.

And now he was facing raising their child alone. He didn't know if he was going to be enough for Lola. She needed her mother. He wasn't anywhere near as smart as Bones. He couldn't teach her all the things Temperance could. He worried that this would damage her. Despite Sweets' assurances that children deal with death remarkably well Booth didn't think that a five year old would just bounce back from the death of her mother.

Rubbing his weary eyes Booth heard a knock at the door. Carefully climbing out of bed so as not to wake Lola he went to answer it.

"Jared," he tried not to sound surprised. He hadn't seen his brother in several months. Jared had been travelling across America with Padma.

"I heard," Jared said solemnly, entering and hugging his brother. There were tears in his eyes. Booth felt himself falling apart the second his brother held him. Hot tears forced their way out of his eyes and deep sobs wracked his body. He felt shattered.

Jared held him tightly, his own tears falling. He couldn't comprehend his brother's pain. He tried to imagine losing Padma and just couldn't. It was beyond him to imagine life without her. And he knew how close to Temperance Seeley was. And their daughter. Poor Lola. Jared hugged his brother, trying to shoulder some of his pain.

"She's gone," Booth sobbed. The words were still so painful to say.

"I know." Jared pulled away, steering his brother to the living room. He glanced around. "Where's Lola?"

"She's in my bed. I finally got her to sleep." Booth tried to get control of himself. Jared nodded and pushed Booth to sit.

"Want a beer?" He didn't wait for a response. He went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. Taking them back he sat next to his brother, handing one over. Both Booth brothers brought their beer to their lips, mirroring one another. Booth's tears still spilled down his cheeks, his memory flashing to all the times he'd shared a beer with Bones after a case. Jared, too, was remembering Temperance. It was bittersweet. He felt awful that he hadn't seen his brother, or spoken to him, in months. It took his wife's death to bring him to his brother's side.

It had been Angela who had finally managed to contact him. It had shocked him to the core, to hear of Tempe's death. The last thing he'd ever expected was for her to be shot. Jared didn't know why, knowing his brother and sister in law's profession, but Tempe just wasn't someone you could imagine dead. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He had flown back immediately, leaving Padma in a hotel in Arizona. She was going to fly over on the next flight. He wanted to be with his brother. He wanted to support him. And he wanted to be there for his niece.

"How long are you here for?" Booth finally asked. He was glad his brother was here now, but wanted to know if it was temporary or if he was planning to stay. It wasn't a good time for people to be coming and going from Lola's life. She needed some stability.

"I'm here for as long as you want me." Jared told him, firmly.

Booth nodded, pleased.

"Good." He gestured to the couch, the house in general. "You can crash here for as long as you like. We have a guest room. Is Padma coming?" Booth was still foggy. His brain wasn't moving too fast these days.

"She's going to get the next flight from Arizona. But she's going to go back to our apartment. I'll stay here for a couple of days. I want to see Lola. And I think you need some help, big brother. You look like hell." Jared tried to smile but it just wasn't in his heart.

"I feel like hell." Booth admitted, wiping his face. He was so damn tired.

"How are you doing? Really?" Jared leant forward, his bottle resting on his knee. He glanced up at his brother. It felt strange seeing Seeley this way. He'd always been the strong one. Now he looked exhausted. Broken. He was haggard and there was so much sadness around him the Jarred hardly recognised his usually effervescent brother. Jarred had known for a long time that Tempe brought out the best in his brother. Before her Seeley had been a gambler, a drinker, and unstable. She'd brought out the stable, protective side of him. He'd never seen his brother so settled as he'd been with Tempe.

"Not too good." Booth managed. His throat felt tight and his eyes burnt with unshed tears. "I just cant believe she is really gone, you know? Every morning I wake up and expect her to be lying there." He swallowed. "I don't know if Lola really understands. She says she does, but how am I supposed to explain to a five year old that she wont see her mum again? I cant do that."

"Lola's smart. Like her mum. I think you just have to trust her." Jarred smiled a little, thinking of his niece.

"I know. Its more that I'm not ready to admit it. Makes it too real. And she has school soon. And there is so much to do. You have to think about college so young these days. Parker was easy, compared to all this. I never worried the way I do with Lola. She's so smart. I don't know how I'm going to keep up. I don't want her to miss anything." His voice was rising with panic. Jarred put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She isn't gonna miss anything. There are all these people that care about her, Seeley. I don't think you need to worry about her at all. I'm more worried about you. How are we going to get _you _through this?"

"I don't know…" Booth stared at his brother for a long time. "I don't know."

Jarred looked at his brother, feeling his helplessness. How do you save someone who is drowning?

"Uncle Jarred?"

Both men looked up at the soft voice in the doorway. Lola was standing there, dishevelled and watching them.

"Hey gorgeous!" Jarred sprung to his feet and swept the little girl into his arms. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and turned away so she couldn't see her dad. Booth appreciated the time to gather himself. He didn't want Lola to see him such a mess. He put his beer aside and wiped his face, controlling his tears. This was his little girl. She was a miracle. And he was going to do his best to be strong for her.

"When did you get here?" Lola was asking.

"I just did. Now what are you doing out of bed?" Jarred lifted her high above him, causing a squeal of delight to break free. Lola giggled and held on tight.

"I couldn't sleep. I woke up and daddy wasn't there."

"Why aren't you in your own bed missy?" Jarred navigated the hallway towards his brother's bedroom.

"Daddy needed company." The little girl stated solemnly. Jarred nodded slowly. Then, to lighten the suddenly sombre mood, he dropped her onto the mattress with a bounce. Lola laughed loudly and tried to squirm away as Jarred bundled her up in the blankets.

"To sleep baby," he scolded, laughing. Lola let him swaddle her. Booth entered the room, watching his daughter and his brother mess around. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"I sure will. But you have to go to sleep, ok?"

"Alright."

Lola lay back against the pillows. She gestured for Jarred to join her. He kicked off his shoes and threw a grin at Booth before laying back on the bed, resting against the headboard. Lola reached out her arms for her dad. Booth moved to her quickly and climbed onto the bed. He watched his baby fall asleep and felt the first bit of peace he'd felt in a long time.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Scientist in the Girl and the Girl in the Scientist chapter 3

**For those that stuck with it – thankyou! This story is going somewhere pretty cool. Its writing itself in my head, but it is also going to tie into something else. I don't want to divulge just yet, as it will ruin the something else's surprise. But read this as an independent story for now and I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter coming soon! I hope! Not mine. Please read and review! I'm feeling very unloved in the review department **

Parker Booth squeezed his sister's tiny hand in his larger one. He felt stiff and uncomfortable in his suit and tie. He longed to be wearing his jeans and shirt. He wanted to be playing football or skateboarding or doing _anything _other than this. He squinted his eyes, shading them from the glaring sun, and watched his father's friends place flowers on the elaborate casket. They were all there. Cam. Angela and Hodgins and their son. Sweets. Director Hacker. Sully. The interns. His uncle Jarred and Padma. His dad.

Parker Booth felt his sixteen year old resolve crumble as he fought back the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He was desperate to be a man and to be strong – for his sister as well as his dad. He could see that his dad was doing the same. Could see the twitch in his jaw that he got when he was trying not to cry. Parker wanted to hug him. He wanted to be a little kid again. It would be easier then. He could cry. He could yell. He could be comforted. But a quick glance down at his sister showed him that being a kid wasn't any easier.

Lola seemed to be handling it better than any of them. She wasn't crying. She was calm. In her black dress with her auburn hair brushed and curling softly around her ears even Parker had to admit she looked like her mother. It was unsettling. Especially as the casket was only just being closed and up until 5 minutes ago he'd still been able to see Bones. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he tried not to sob. His dad was walking toward them, his head down. Parker couldn't remember ever seeing his dad so exhausted, so sad. He met his father's eyes and tried to muster a smile. It didn't come.

Booth put his arm around his boy, giving him a gentle squeeze. His eyes felt red raw, and heavy. He was so tired. He was grateful for his son's courage. And grateful that he was there. He felt like he'd failed his son. Bones had been a mother to him. They had been so close. Their relationship so special. Booth wished, he _wished _that there had been something he could do to stop this happening. Dropping a kiss to Parker's curly hair, Booth breathed his son in. 16 years old. It was unnerving. He had a 16 year old son. Parker would be going to college soon. He could feel pride, mixed in with all the sorrow. He gave him a final squeeze before moving to pick up Lola.

The little girl allowed her father to swing her onto his hip, her legs wrapping around him, her arms hooking around his neck. Booth held her tightly, his hand resting on the back of her neck. Lola rested her head on his shoulder.

"You ok, baby?" Booth whispered. Lola didn't respond and Booth frowned. She wasn't looking towards the burial. Booth didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He didn't want to watch the body of his beautiful wife be lowered into the ground. He didn't want the happy memories – memories of dancing and laughter and making love – to be tarnished with this.

Jarred walked over to them, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder before wrapping his arm around Parker's shoulders. The two brothers shared a long look before Booth finally managed to look back to the internment. He couldn't breathe. He felt physical pain. As the coffin slowly entered the earth Booth felt his heart break. Tears streamed down his face and he held Lola tightly.

It took a long time. Too long really. By the time Temperance Brennan was fully lowered Booth felt like his legs would give out. He felt dazed. People were milling around now, some coming over to offer their condolences. Lola was still in his arms, her chin propped on his shoulder, gazing away from the crowd. Angela came over to him, her hand tightly holding her son's. Only two years older than Lola, the boy was a confident young fellow. He had his mother's dark looks but his father's personality.

"Hey Michael," Booth greeted the boy. He tried to swallow his tears.

"Hi Uncle Booth." Michael looked up into his godfather's eyes, feeling his own sadness. "I'm sorry about…" he tried to say her name but couldn't. Angela pulled him to her and gave Booth a gentle smile.

"Me too, buddy." Booth agreed.

"How are you holding up?" Angela asked, letting Michael run back to his dad.

"Ok," Booth managed. Angela gave him a sharp look.

"You are a terrible liar." She scolded. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Some. Not a lot. There's been a lot to organise."

Angela nodded, understanding. She hadn't had a whole lot of sleep lately, either. Thoughts of how easily it could have been Jack that had been shot, or even Lola, kept rolling around her mind. It scared her that they could be taken away so easily, so quickly. She was sitting up at night watching Hodgins, or Michael. Burning them into her memory in case one day something _did _happen. Now that Brennan was gone, Angela couldn't help thinking about all the missed opportunities she'd had with her. All the times they'd meant to hang out but then gotten busy and couldn't. All the times Ange had been too wrapped up in her own life. She knew these were useless thoughts, but she couldn't stop them.

All of a sudden Lola went stiff in Booth's arms, startling them both.

"Mum!" She cried out, wriggling to get out of Booth's grasp. He pulled back to try and look at her. Lola struggled against him, pushing against his chest and squirming. "Mummy!" She was really fighting him. Confused, and fairly shocked, Booth let his daughter stand on the ground. He crouched down to talk to her but Lola took off at a run towards the car park.

"Lola!" he yelled, acting on instinct and taking off after her. He heard Angela following at a run. His only thought as he watched his tiny daughter approaching the busy car park was _I cant lose her too._ He could almost see it in his mind – the car that would run her down.

"Mummy!" The little girl was heading across the car park to a black car. The car was taking off. Booth didn't notice it really as he swooped down and scooped up his daughter. Holding her tightly he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Mum!" Lola was thrashing against him, trying to get away. Angela caught up to them and crouched alongside Booth, her hand stroking Lola's hair, trying to calm the now hysterical girl.

"What happened?" She asked, her breathing ragged. The girl had given them a scare. Booth felt his panic morph into rage. What had she been _thinking_?

"What were you doing Lola?" He yelled, pulling her back so he could see her face. He held her tightly by the arms and gave her a tiny shake. "What? What were you thinking? You know its dangerous to go near cars. You _know it! _You could have been hit Lola! Why would you do that?" He could feel himself shaking with anger.

"Hey, Booth, hey! Stop." Angela put a gentle hand on his arm. "You're scaring her."

Booth's vision cleared and he could see his daughter, sobbing. He pulled her to him quickly, hugging her almost violently. His emotions were all over the place. He couldn't believe he'd reacted like that. But all he could think of was his daughter being in a coffin, getting lowered into the ground. It was too much for him to handle.

"Oh god baby I'm so sorry," he apologised, kissing her hair. Lola was still sobbing, shaking against him, but she wasn't fighting now. She had gone limp, exhausted.

"Lola, why did you run off like that?" That was Angela, in a calm, soothing, mum voice. Booth looked over her shoulder, seeing Hodgins and Sweets running over. There were people gathering at the side of the car park – keeping their distance but watching the drama.

"I saw mummy." She said in a teary voice. Booth swallowed deeply.

"I shouldn't have let her be near the open casket." He began to mentally beat himself up. Angela put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I know it was scary, Lola. But that was so you could say goodbye to mummy. She's gone now."

"No!" Lola pulled back from Booth but he held her hands tightly, not wanting to risk her running again. Sweets joined them, crouching down too.

"Were you frightened by seeing your mother, Lola?" Sweets asked calmly. Booth closed his eyes. He wanted everyone and everything to go away. This was just too much.

"Yes."

"Because you know she is dead." Booth's eyes popped open and he gave Sweets a glare. Didn't he know how to sugar coat things?

"She's not dead! I saw her." Lola began to struggle against Booth again.

"Did you think she was sleeping?" Angela asked, her hand resting on Lola's back. Lola shook her head vehemently. Her eyes locked onto her dad's.

"No. She was awake. She was in the car. She was calling me to come over." Lola tried to make her dad understand. Booth shook his head, not wanting to hear this.

"That wasn't your mum, Lola. That was just someone who reminded you of her."

"That's enough!" Booth snapped. He picked Lola up. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Booth,"

"No, Angela. I cant. Right now I need to go home."

"Agent Booth it is very common for children to think they have seen a dead parent. Lola will quite likely think that every dark haired woman is her mother. It is natural."

"Any other time, Sweets, I would thank you. But right now I cant listen to this."

Sweets, Hodgins and Angela watched Booth walk away with his sobbing daughter. They could hear her still crying.

"It was mummy. I _saw _her!"

Booth just held her, his teeth gritted together, his shoulders stiff.

B&B

The house felt empty. Booth lay in bed in the dark staring at the ceiling. Since Jarred had gone the house had felt cavernous again. It was too big for two people. Booth acknowledged that. But he couldn't think about selling it. It was their home. He'd bought this with Bones. They'd decorated it together, laughing and playing while he fixed plumbing and she painted. They'd built a life here.

Booth could hear Lola's sobbing down the hall. She had been inconsolable since the funeral. Booth was at his wits end. Nothing he did would calm her. She kept on insisting and insisting that she'd seen Brennan. Finally Booth could stand it no longer and had put her in her room. She'd stayed there, but her sorrow was still emanating throughout the house. Booth felt like the worst father alive. His baby was crying and he wasn't going to her. But try as he might, he simply could not get out of bed. His muscles would not cooperate.

There was something niggling at the back of his mind. He knew it was delusional. Knew that Lola's hysteria was getting to him. But it was there, just the same. A soft jerk on the bed brought him out of his dark thoughts.

"Daddy?"

"Go to bed, Lola." Booth sighed. He felt so terrible. But the terrible just kept coming. Now he was pushing his daughter away? What was wrong with him?

"Please can I stay here?" She looked at him with her mother's huge blue eyes. Booth's heart crumbled a little bit more. He found himself nodding. Lola climbed up the big bed until she was nestled against his side. Her tiny hand rested on his heart, the same way her mother's had done. Booth sighed, melting against her. God he loved her so much. But his head and his heart were at war. Looking at her, listening to her, being near her, damn even her whole existence made him hurt. She reminded him so much of his Bones. While his brain was fighting against what it was seeing, what it was being reminded of, his heart was desperately trying to pull her closer, to keep her with him. It was confusing.

"You don't believe me," came his daughter's soft voice from against his chest. She said it on a sigh, in a reserved way. This, too, reminded him of her mother. She wasn't accusing, or arguing. She was no longer trying to convince him. She was simply accepting his disbelief.

"Lola," he started, trying not to get angry again.

"Yes?" She lifted her head to meet his gaze. Booth felt the anger slip away. This was his little girl. His baby. She was not deliberately trying to hurt him. She was just as confused as he was.

"I believe that you think you saw your mum. Because you are upset. But she's…she's gone, baby. She's in heaven." He stroked her hair, gazing at her with sad eyes.

"I didn't imagine it." She said calmly, laying her head back down. Her thumb snuck into her mouth – a habit that Booth had not seen her resort to in several years. It concerned him.

"How could mummy be in two places at once?" Booth reasoned.

"I don't know. But it was her." Lola mumbled around her thumb. Booth reached down and gently eased it out from between her lips.

"It wasn't her, baby." Booth shushed, stroking her hair. "I know that you miss her and wish she was here."

"Why was she tied up?" Lola's voice sounded drowsy now. She was drifting off to sleep.

"That was the ropes to lower the coffin. They need those to put it down in the ground." Booth found it hard saying those words.

"No. In the car. Why did the man have her tied up?"

Booth's eyes shot open as he took that in. Should he react? Was Lola merely recalling something she'd seen on TV? Or had she seen… No. Booth couldn't let those thoughts into his mind.

"What man?" He asked, softly. He didn't want to make a big deal out of this, and he realised that Lola was drifting off to sleep. It was probable that this was all just some mix of memories and childish imagination.

"The man in the car. He wound down the window and pointed at us. And then he hurt mummy. That was when I tried to get her." Lola's fingers were tightening in Booth's t shirt, wrapping themselves in the fabric.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Booth asked, his voice still level and calm.

"Yes. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, baby. Go to sleep." Booth shushed her and stroked her back. Her body became limp against his as she quickly fell off to sleep. Booth lay there for a long time with his eyes open. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Why would Lola make those things up? Was it, like Sweets said, just her young brain trying to replace her mother? But then why would she see her mother tied up and being hurt? Was there another woman being hurt? Or could it be… No. Booth stopped himself again. He needed sleep. This was getting ridiculous.

He closed his eyes, sighing. His body was tense but he found comfort in the warmth of his little girl against him. Her deep breathing and the feel of her heart beneath his hand on her back were relaxing. It gave him a sense of certainty that she was there and she was ok and alive. That was the one thing he had to hold on to. That was the only thing he felt certain of anymore.

**Well that seemed like a pivotal enough of a place to leave it. I'm mean, aren't I? But don't worry. There will be more soon. What do you think Lola saw? I know what Sweets would say. And I know how Booth's brain would go. But I also know that I am a tease and could quite possibly be giving you a red herring…you will only know if you review! And keep reading! Mwah hahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scientist in the Girl and the Girl in the Scientist chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the interest! You are the ones that make this worth writing. Just a short chapter this time round. But there is more on the way. Will hopefully update before I head off to Mexico. Please let me know what you think! It makes me super happy! And, again, they aren't mine…**

It was early and Booth was awake. In all his life he'd never been a morning person but since marrying Brennan he'd adapted. 5am was not an uncommon time for him anymore. But it was still very early and he felt exhausted. He knew that his body wanted more sleep. But whether that was because it needed the sleep or because he was avoiding dealing with things was the question. So he got out of bed, careful not to wake Lola, and started making pancakes. They always made him feel better and he thought it wouldn't do Lola any harm either. They needed some cheering up after the time they'd had recently.

Booth considered again whether or not he should have Sweets talk to Lola. Not necessarily about the incident the day before at the funeral, but about what she'd witnessed. Any child would be scarred from seeing her mother get shot. But Lola…Lola was her mother through and through. She had been upset, yes. Scared, definitely. But she hadn't mentioned it. Booth hadn't even been able to get his mind to _think _how close it had been to Lola getting shot. And would that have made the whole thing easier? He hated himself for thinking it. Would he prefer Lola to have been killed and Bones to be alive? No. He would never make that choice. It wasn't a choice. He wanted both of them to be alive and well.

Mixing the batter, he heated up the pan. Memories were cascading over him. Memories of the hundreds of times he'd done this for Bones, with her. Memories of watching Lola and her mother trying to imitate Booth's skilled pancake flips. They made him want to cry and smile at the same time. The memories, however, were interrupted with a very graphic image of the bullet tearing through Brennan's flesh, her blood spattering over Hodgin's and Lola. Despite not being there when she'd been shot, Booth had seen enough gunshot wounds to clearly picture how it had happened. Right down to the shocked expression on Bones' beautiful face.

Hodgins had been in shock by the time Booth had gotten there. Paramedics had already taken Bones away. His tiny daughter had been in Hodgins' arms. She hadn't been crying. There was blood smeared across her pale face, matting in her hair. Police arrived moments later. The whole thing still seemed like a blur. Hodgins trying to explain what had happened. Booth trying to make sure Lola was ok. Trying to get to see Bones in the hospital. And he hadn't been able to. Not before she'd died. They said she'd died en route to the hospital. The paramedics had tried to revive her. But Booth knew it was because he hadn't been there to protect her. If he'd been there…

Realising that the pancakes were burning he snapped out of his thoughts. He had to get a better grip on things. He had to be stronger, get his act together. If not for himself, then for Lola. All this standing around crying wasn't going to help her deal with this. He was going to be a man and do what he had to do to raise his daughter. Alone.

When Lola woke and followed the smells of cooking she found her dad standing bent over a smoking fry pan, a spatula in his hand, sobbing. As the black smoke clouded around him she could see his shoulders shaking and the tears falling from his cheeks onto the blackened pancakes. She walked towards him slowly, carefully. Reaching up, she took his hand in hers and held him while he cried.

**B&B**

"How are you today, Lola?"

"Ok."

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No. Is there anything you want to talk to _me _about?"

Sweets couldn't help but chuckle. It was bittersweet, really. This little girl was so much like her parents. She was only five years old and already making his job harder. But he had given his word to Booth that he would talk to her. He really wanted to talk to Booth. But the agent was immovable. He refused to discuss anything other than Lola with Sweets. He wouldn't mention Dr Brennan, he wouldn't discuss the incident, and he wouldn't even discuss the case. All he was focussing on was his daughter. And as caring as that seemed, Sweets knew it wasn't healthy. Nor was it helpful to Agent Booth or his daughter.

"I thought maybe we could talk about your mum." Sweets suggested, his voice tentative. Working with children was always tricky. They were incredibly resilient and adaptive but certain levels of trauma required extra care. And seeing one's mother shot and getting covered with her blood constituted extra care.

"Ok. If you want to." Lola was swimming in the chair. She looked so tiny. Her little legs hung over the edge and she swung them. It was such a childlike, innocent action that it made Sweets melt a little. Her blue eyes were watching him studiously.

"Well, do you want to tell me about a happy memory you have of your mother?" Sweets watched her keenly. He thought it best to have her remember some good times with Dr Brennan. It would help her deal with her loss. But it would also give her something to hold onto when they started dealing with her death.

Lola was thinking his question over carefully. She was not one to blurt out a response. _Just like her mother,_ Sweets thought again. It was painful, all these reminders. No wonder Booth was in the state he was in.

"When we went camping." She said finally. Sweets nodded.

"Just you and your mother?"

Lola scrunched up her face.

"No, silly. Parker and daddy were there too. We made a fire and we slept in a tent and we caught bugs!" She gave him a winning smile. Sweets smiled back.

"That sounds like fun. But what about a time with just your mum?"

"Mummy and daddy took me to the carnival. Daddy and me ate too much cotton candy and mummy told us we'd get sick. But she laughed when she said it."

"I'll bet she did. And knowing your daddy, you guys had it all over you." She was circling the issue and Sweets was aware of it. He wasn't going to push her too hard, but he was going to try to get her to talk about it.

"Yeah! And then daddy pretended to be sick when we went on the scary ride! But he wasn't really."

"Sometimes its fun to be silly. Were you ever silly when it was just you and your mum?" He could almost feel Booth rolling his eyes at the question. Even though the agent wasn't in the room – at Sweets' insistence – the doctor knew what he would think of this line of inquiry.

Lola gave him a curious look before shaking her head slowly.

"Mummy wasn't very silly." She admitted softly. Sweets nodded.

"But you had fun together?"

"Sometimes it was just us. In her office. And she would show me bones and things. And tell me about her adventures!" Lola's eyes lit up. "She's been _every_where! The pyramids, the jungle, _everywhere!" _She grinned. Sweets took note of the present tense pronoun. Lola obviously still hadn't accepted her mother's death.

"You're right," he said gently. "Your mother had seen a lot of places." He gave her a soft smile. Lola looked at him for a long moment, taking in what he'd said. A small frown settled on her features. She knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"You want to talk about mummy's funeral." It wasn't a question. Sweets sat back in his seat, not surprised but still thrown by the directness of this little girl.

"What do you have to say about it?"

"It was boring."

Sweets had to chuckle at that. Still a child, then.

"But you understand what it was for?"

"Daddy told me it was so we could say goodbye to mummy. And Aunty Angela said that they would put mummy in the ground in a box and we wouldn't see her anymore. But that I could talk to her anytime I wanted to."

Sweets nodded. Those were reasonable explanations. But it was Lola's complete disassociation with the event itself that had him worried. She did not seem to be making the link between her mother and the body in the coffin.

"Are you sad that that was the last time you would see your mother?"

"I saw her again."

Sweets controlled his expression. He'd been there, of course.

"Do you mean when you ran into the car park?"

"Yes. She was in the car."

"Your car?"

"Don't be silly. It was the man's car. Mummy was in the front."

"Who was the man?" Sweets' interest was piqued. Children imagined all kinds of things after a trauma. It was interesting that Lola's would manifest itself in a way that was so similar to the things her parents dealt with day in and out. Although, perhaps that should have been explanation in itself.

"I don't know. But he was mean."

"Mean? How was he mean?"

"He had mummy tied up. And he hit her. There was blood." She was so serious as she spoke. Sweets processed her words. Obviously she was clinging to the hope that her mother was still living. It was fanciful, wishful thinking. He'd seen it before. And it never ceased to be heartbreaking.

"How could your mother be in the car with the man when she was in the box?"

"Daddy asked me the same thing." Lola wriggled off the seat, landing on the floor and walking towards the window. "He didn't believe me." She watched the people walking out front of the Hoover Building. There was a tap at the door. Looking up Sweets saw Booth's silhouette. Getting up quickly he opened the door and exited before Booth could enter. He wanted to press this subject more with Lola. He didn't want Booth to go in and upset her.

"How is she? What did she say?" Booth was anxious. His very body language was tense. Sweets knew that this was more stressful for him than it was Lola.

"She's fine, Agent Booth. She's quite open to discussion. However, she seems quite uninterested in accepting her mother's death."

Booth cringed visibly at his clinical words. Sweets, as always, catalogued his responses for later reference.

"What can I do? She's convinced that Bones is still alive. She thinks she saw Brennan being kidnapped by some man. I don't know how she's made this up! Where would something like that come from?" Booth's voice became slightly hysterical.

"Agent Booth," Sweets put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Lola is trying to keep her mother alive in any way she can. This outlandish scenario she has created is merely a collaboration of things she has experienced and things she has heard you speaking about. It is a completely normal reaction."

"Do you think…" Booth trailed off, berating himself for letting his thoughts slip.

"What, Agent Booth?"

"Just…she isn't telling the truth is she?"

"Do you think she is?" Sweets asked.

"I don't know! It's crazy, isn't it? I mean, how could she possibly be alive? The paramedics took her to the hospital. There was an inquiry. We have the bullet that killed her at the Jeffersonian." Booth looked at Sweets desperately. The thoughts had been cascading around his head over and over. He'd been dying to say it out loud – to have someone confirm that it was crazy.

"Agent Booth –" Sweets began. The door opening behind him halted his words. Both men turned to face the young girl.

"It _is _true." She said firmly, gazing right at her dad. "Mummy isn't dead."

**Still no answers. I know – I'm the worst person alive! But there are answers on the way. Will Booth and Sweets listen to a five year old? I mean, obviously Bones is dead. So who was it that Lola saw? Send your thoughts through with a review… :P yes. Shameless bribery.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Scientist in the Girl and the Girl in the Scientist Chapter 5

**Are you ready for some more angst? I know I sure am! Things are continuing on. Yes, I am keeping you hanging in there. But it is going to be so, so worth it. But it's important to understand what the characters are going through, as well as Booth's relationships with people. So brace yourself for Max, guys. And for a few heart breaking moments. But never fear the story is moving forward. They aren't mine, I'm just torturing them. Please leave a review and let me know what you think…**

Booth couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing control. It wasn't something he was used to and he certainly didn't like it. But there it was. Lingering in the back of his mind. A dark voice whispering things to him, making him second-guess his decisions, making him worry, making him tense. He didn't want to be like this. He hated feeling out of control, like he was disappointing everyone. He knew good and well that he had to be strong. For Lola, for himself. For Bones. She wouldn't approve of all of his moping around. She'd want him to get on with the job and find out who killed her. But he just couldn't. Not yet. Even Angela and Hodgins were getting really worried about him. He knew. They were all talking about him losing the plot. About him not being able to take care of Lola. Even their offer to take her for a night or two had made him panic. Not just because he didn't want to let her out of his sight, but because he didn't want people to think he couldn't cope. He had to cope. Had to prove it to them.

"Dad?" Lola's voice piped up from the back seat. She'd hardly spoken since leaving Sweets' office. Booth didn't want to discuss Bones again. He didn't want to hear how Lola had seen her in the parking lot. He didn't want that false, teasing hope that maybe, just maybe, Temperance was still alive and he could save her. He had to save himself now.

"Yeah baby?" He glanced in the rear view mirror. Lola was content enough. She was sitting back against the seat, looking out the window as she spoke to him.

"Where are we going?" Her eyes flitted to mirror, catching his gaze. Booth looked away first. He was scared he would lose himself in those blue orbs, so like her mother's.

"It's a surprise, Lola." He gave her a smile. He hadn't really planned where he was going. He had just wanted to get out of Sweets' office, away from work, away from everyone thinking that he was going to fail.

Turning off the highway, Booth followed the directions that he'd gotten from Brennan's address book. It had been too long since he'd been out here and he'd forgotten the way. Lola was silent in the back seat. She seemed to have realised where they were headed, although she had been incredibly young the last time she was there. Turning the car into the driveway Booth killed the ignition and sat for a moment. With a deep breath he climbed out of the car and went around to let Lola out. Putting her little feet on the ground he reached in for her sweater, hearing a voice call out a greeting behind him.

"Well look who's here! Hey there honey!"

"Grandpa!" Lola squealed in delight and threw herself at the older man. He picked her up with ease and swung her around, giving her a big hug and a kiss.

"Look at you. You've grown so much in just a few weeks."

"I'm now 101.6 centimetres tall." Lola said proudly.

"Wow! Soon you'll be taller than your old man!" He gave a glance over at Booth as he approached, nodding a greeting.

"Hey Max, how are you?" Booth asked, walking up to them. He ruffled Lola's hair.

"Not bad. Surprised to see you here though. After the funeral I thought things would be pretty busy." Max dropped his voice, lowering Lola to the ground.

"Yeah, they have been. I just needed to get away for a while." Booth tried to keep his voice light, casual.

"And you came to see me?" Max was only half teasing. He knew he still wasn't Booth's favourite person but the two had developed a kind of friendship over the years. And Booth knew that Max loved his granddaughter.

"I thought it would be good for Lola to see more of her family. You know, on Bones' side. Might help her accept some things."

"What kind of things?" Max watched Booth intently. He could see that there was something the younger man wasn't telling him. And it was clear that Booth was in turmoil. Any fool could see that.

"Her mother's death, for one." Booth said, anger creeping into his voice. He quickly looked away and ran his hands over his face. He was so tired.

"Right," Max knew when to stop pushing. Booth would speak when he was ready to. "How long do you think you will be here?"

"I'm not sure. I hadn't really planned this. I just sort of ended up here. I didn't even pack any clothes for Lola, or ring into work or anything." Booth's shoulders began to shudder and much to his anger and embarrassment he knew he was going to cry.

"My daddy is really sad," Lola said quietly to Max. She looked up at her father, her own eyes sad and she wished she could help. Seeing her, Booth only cried harder.

"Right, lets go inside. I think I've got some Snicker doodles in there somewhere." He quickly ushered Lola ahead of them, the child excited to eat her favourite cookies. Putting a hand on Booth's shoulder, Max looked into the crying man's eyes.

"Come on, son. You need to let all of this out." He gave the younger man a supportive smile, showing his own sadness in his eyes, before leading Booth inside.

B&B

"_Hey,__I__wasn__'__t__expecting__you__home__so__early,__" __Booth__grinned,__coming__in__the__door__of__their__house.__His__heart__swelled__with__love__as__he__took__in__the__sight__of__Bones__spread__out__on__the__sofa,__her__files__and__folders__scattered__around__her,__her__laptop__perched__precariously__on__the__arm__of__the__chair.__She__looked__so__at__home,__like__that__couch__was__put__there__just__for__her.__Which__it__was,__in__fact.__The__thought__made__him__smile__even__bigger._Their _house.__Their_home. _It__made__him__ecstatic__to__think__it._

"_Yes, I was unable to continue working at the lab. I found that my back and feet were aching too much to concentrate. And your daughter would not stop kicking me." She gave Booth a grin, telling him that she was teasing. _

_Dropping the bags he was holding by the counter Booth quickly moved towards her. He dropped a gentle kiss on her lips before lowering his hands to her rounded belly. Bones sighed, leaning back into the couch and watching him lovingly as he felt their baby move inside her. His eyes caught hers and she smiled at the awe that still shone in them. _

"_She was missing her old man," he joked, rubbing his hand in small circles. _

"_Then she takes after her mother," Brennan chuckled. Booth leant in and kissed her again, this time lingering there, tasting her, enjoying the moment. If he could freeze time he would want it stopped right at this perfect moment. _

"_I'll bet she will. She's going to have your eyes and cheek bones," he murmured, tracing the contours of her face._

"_And your smile," Brennan added._

"_Your brains." Booth countered, getting playful now._

"_Your sense of humour."_

"_Your beautiful laugh."_

"_Your understanding of people." _

"_Your drop dead good looks." Booth grinned._

"_Your good nature." Brennan said softly, giving him a shy look. Booth felt his heart swell._

"_Your courage." _

"_I hope that whatever she has, Booth, she is as good a person as you." She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Booth felt himself getting a little emotional._

"_I think pregnancy is messing with you Bones. All this mushy stuff, must be the hormones." He gave her a grin, lightening the mood. Brennan smiled, still holding his hand. They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence, the company._

"_What is in the bag?" She asked suddenly, surprising Booth. He hadn't thought she'd noticed them. He'd hoped she hadn't, anyway._

"_Oh, nothing." He said evasively. Perhaps he could change the subject. He leant in, resting his forehead against hers. "Have I told you how kissable you look right now?" _

"_Booth…" Her protest was pretty weak. Booth pecked her lips, teasing her. When she moaned he dipped his head forward and caught her up in a more passionate kiss. His tongue slipped out to play with hers and he felt her melt against him. When they pulled back for air he thought he had succeeded in distracting her._

_But…_

"_Really, Booth, what's in the bag?" She was persistent, he'd give her that._

"_It's supposed to be a surprise," he scolded lightly, kissing the end of her nose. Brennan's eyes lit up and she moved to sit up._

"_What sort of surprise?" She was excited now._

"_One for the baby."_

"_What is it?" Brennan got clumsily to her feet, her baby belly being quite cumbersome. Booth helped her, but held her back so that she couldn't get to the bag._

"_That would ruin the surprise though, Bones."_

"_Booth…" She pleaded, looking up at him with her huge blue eyes. Who was he to deny that? He couldn't if he tried._

"_Alright," he finally conceded. Letting her go he watched as she waddled as quickly as she could to the bag and brought it back. She sat herself on the couch and Booth couldn't help grinning like a fool at how gorgeous she looked all swollen with his baby and excited by something he'd done. It was the most beautiful, erotic and satisfying feeling of his life. _

"_Booth, this is..." Brennan exclaimed. Booth chuckled._

"_I thought you'd like it." He took the tiny white lab coat out of her hands and held it up, unable to contain his laughter._

"_A baby lab coat?" Brennan asked, incredulously._

"_Well, we both know that our daughter is going to be a squint. I wanted her to start life on the right foot." He gave her his charm smile. Brennan laughed, the sound of it washing over him._

"_This is amazing Booth. And very sweet." She gave him a kiss, taking the coat from him and placing it over her belly. _

"_Looks good," he grinned. He put his face near to her belly, talking to the baby. "You're gonna be just like mummy." He placed a kiss on her belly button before planting one on her lips. _

"_I love you, Booth." Bones sighed, her hands holding his head to hers._

"_I love you too, Temperance."_

B&B

Booth awoke in a strange room. It took him several seconds to get his bearings and realise where he was. Max's house. He wasn't sure what time it was but it felt late. He felt groggy. How long had he slept? He remembered Max ushering him inside and putting on the TV for Lola. He remembered that he had been crying, sobbing, unable to control himself. He'd tried to hide it from Max, not wanting the older man to see him like that. But his father in law had simply pulled him into a hug whispering that he understood. He'd then made Booth sit down and spill everything. It had taken hours. At some point Lola had ended up on Booth's lap, not really listening but just wanting to be held by her dad. Booth had let everything out. He'd cried it out, told Max all about what happened in the car park at the funeral, even though he'd been there. Booth finally admitted how much he missed Bones, and how scared he was to raise Lola on his own. At the end of it all he felt empty, as though he had spilled everything that had been festering inside him out onto the kitchen floor.

Max had taken Lola and put her to bed and then come back, leading Booth to the other spare room and guiding him to the bed. He'd said things like it would all be alright, that things would work out, that Booth had a lot of support. Most of it went in one ear and out the other. Booth was in shock. He had allowed himself to be pushed into bed and had fallen into a deep slumber.

Finally aware of where he was, and having his brain back in action, Booth climbed out of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. The clock beside the bed said it was just after midnight. He moved through the darkened house and checked on Lola. She was sleeping peacefully, her thumb between her lips. Booth felt something in him relax, seeing her like that. Things _were_going to be all right. They could do this.

Walking back into the kitchen he heard a noise from the porch outside. Going to the open door he saw Max sitting on the swinging chair, tears down his face, a beer in his hand. He looked up when Booth appeared but made no move to hide his tears.

"Beer?" He asked, gesturing to the line of beers on the porch railing. Booth nodded and grabbed one, sitting down beside his father in law.

"I miss her too," Max said softly. Booth nodded. He was done with crying for now. But he respected the older man's need to mourn the loss of his daughter. "I wasn't the best father, but I loved her. And I love Lola. I want to be there for her like I wasn't for Tempe."

"You are always welcome in our home, Max. And to see Lola." Booth sipped from his beer.

"Will you do something for me Booth?" Max's voice was soft, but determined. Booth lowered his beer and looked at the older man.

"Sure."

"Kill the bastard that did this to my Tempe."

**Sad enough for you? I always loved Booth and Max's relationship and wanted to write how I thought they'd interact when Booth and Bones finally got together. I also thought it was important that Booth go to Max when he felt his life was falling apart because Max is the one person who wouldn't judge him and who had had his entire life fall apart before. I think there is a lot of respect and understanding between the two and I wanted to write some of that. Also, I wanted for Booth to really have the chance to get out everything he is feeling. Please leave a review, let me know what you think and make my day! Its what you guys have to say that really makes it worth writing! Keep me going!**


End file.
